Wedding Jitters
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: ONESHOT SAN/MIR ENJOY LEMONY! With the wedding so close they needed to ease the tension and enjoy their last night as singles.


**Random FanFiction about Sango and Miroku **

**I felt like tossing it up a little….**

**Enjoy**

"**Wedding Jitters"**

Sango was fidgeting, she never allowed herself to fidget before. She felt as if she were on the hunt once again, that she was going to get dirty and slay a demon, but in fact she was going almost the opposite. She was sitting at her low table on her cushion looking at her soup as her stomach knotted and unknotted. Miroku came in, giving a warm smile before joining her at the table for supper.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow…" Sango murmurs while he eats. "We have slept in different rooms for weeks, and tomorrow I am going to be all dressed up in that wedding kimono and stumbling all over myself. I wish Kagome was here to help me prepare." His hand covers her, she looks into his eyes sadly.

"I'm sure she is happy where she is at Sango." He rubs at her before pulling her into his chest for a hug. "And you will do fine tomorrow, you are beautiful and I am the luckiest man alive."

"I'm glad InuYasha offered to give me away." She murmurs into his chest. "But I am Still nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I am so old, most girls get married so early in life and look at me… nearly twenty five!" A tear falls down her cheek. "Why would you want someone so old?"

"Sango, I want you because you are older… more mature." He rubs circles in her back. "I can give you something that will help lessen those pesky nerves but that isn't allowed until after the wedding."

"We will be married tomorrow…" Sango blushes. "So consider it an early present…"

"Sango are you suggesting that?" He leans back to look her in the face. "Because any man would be crazy to pass on such an opportunity."

"I can't wait!" She pulls him into a passionate kiss. They twist together on the mat, Miroku pulling her kimono open to allow him access to her bare skin as her hands pull his robes from him just as quickly. He kisses her, rubbing her face as she moans with his fingers rubbing at her. Dipping down to her his tongue runs over her bundle of nerves, causing her to buck off the floor. His fingers pumping into her as he sucks at her bead. She twists her hands into the kimono spread around her.

"Oh Sango." He growls before sticking his tongue as deep as it will go, wiggling it as she moans arching off the floor with her orgasm. He leans up over her, she pants smiling up at him as his hand rubs her juices from his chin. Giving a light peck he feels her hands rubbing at him. Closing his eyes he rests his head on her shoulder. With force Sango straddles her man, licking playfully at his manhood.

Sango stroked it as her tongue ran down the front and back, finally as his slate colored eyes watch her she takes him into her mouth. Sucking she dips and retreats, increasing the pace as his breathing picks up and his legs tense below her. Sango smirks as she feels him trying to slow the effects she was causing. He gasps as his seed fills her mouth, she swallows it quickly, licking the remaining drops from his shaft before stretching up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did I do to get such a wonderful wife?"

"I am not your wife until tomorrow…" Sango murmurs. "And it is me who is lucky Miroku."

"No." He turns her face to him. "I am lucky we defeated Naraku, so that I can spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"I am lucky I lived through my betrayal, and that we are finally free to do as we please." Sango nuzzles into Miroku and they sleep, naked and warm on the floor of their hut. With the morning light brought the cheer of their wedding, everyone in the village in attendance including Rin and Shippou. Everyone released a lantern that night into the sky, to wish that Kagome was there to celebrate with them. "Our daughter will be named after her…"

"I love that idea wife." Miroku holds her close, rubbing at her flat stomach. "Let's go get working on her right now." They laugh as they vanish into their hut. The wedding jitters finally dissipating with the last rays of sunlight.

**Aww… weird. Haha.**

**Please Review, and read some other stories I have written…**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
